


Weird

by skysedge



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Just some silly girls being cute, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysedge/pseuds/skysedge
Summary: The walk home together is nice. It always is. Until Moca inevitably does something strange.





	Weird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeke3000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeke3000/gifts).



It starts on a Saturday evening.

Ran always gets emotional at this time of day. The setting sun is reflecting orange on the walls of the apartment blocks, a dramatic sky sliced into little pieces by the power cables overhead. She’s walking back from practice with her ears still ringing, her hair wild in a light wind, and at her side Moca is swinging her guitar case from one hand and smiling vaguely at the sky.

It’s nice. It always is. Until Moca inevitably does something strange.

“You’re so weird, Ran.”

She’s stopped walking in the middle of the narrow road , forcing Ran to stop too and nearly getting them both bowled over by an elderly woman on a bicycle. Ran bows an apology for them both and then turns back to Moca with a frown.

“What are you-“

“So,” Moca says slowly, still smiling distantly and shaking her head, “so weird.”

When it comes to following Moca’s erratic thought processes, Ran could probably be considered a pro. Most of the time she knows exactly what her best friend is getting at, no matter how off the wall her references.

“Weird,” Moca repeats.

But sometimes she’s stumped. Ran gives in and takes the risk of asking.

“Why?”

“It’s like you _want_ to be blown away.”

Ran watches the way Moca’s hair blows about in the breeze, the way her too-long sleeves flap, and then shakes her head.

“I’m not that light.”

“Ooh?” Moca tilts her head to the side, the corners of her eyes crinkling in mischief. “Are you saying you’re heavy then?”

“No, I-“

“Like two thousand anpan?”

“That’s not what I-“

Moca has soft hands for a guitarist. This is the first thought that surfaces in Ran’s mind as Moca reaches out to lace their fingers together, giving her hand a tight squeeze and stopping her from speaking. Her smile is _different_ when Ran looks away from their hands and back to her face, it’s no less playful but there’s something else that Ran can’t put her finger on right now.

“Just kidding,” Moca says and starts walking.

Neither of them comment on the blush on Ran’s pale cheeks and they hold hands until the very last moment of their walk together.

 

 

The second time it happens, they’ve been out shopping. Moca’s been vaguely explaining the plot of a manga she had been trying to find and Ran has been vaguely listening while half humming a new tune to herself. They’re crossing an overpass, cars rumbling below and a vast dark sky overhead, and Ran’s wondering if she should write a song about the stars when Moca interrupts the thought.

“You’re so weird, Ran.”

“Huh?”

“The aliens,” Moca says calmly, pointing directly overhead with a small frown. “They’ll pick you right up with their tractor beam.”

Despite herself, Ran frowns too.

“Which aliens?”

“ _Those_ aliens,” Moca insists, looking upwards.

Ran looks up. There’s nothing but the glimmer of distant stars and the velvet blue of the sky. And then suddenly the warmth of Moca’s hand sliding into her own. Ran waits. Nothing happens. She studies the stars until her neck starts to hurt.

“I don’t see anything,” she mumbles, looking back down, examining the way Moca’s running a thumb along the back of her hand.

“That’s because there’s nothing there.”

“Oh.”

“Silly.”

Moca never finishes explaining the manga but Ran writes down some lyrics as soon as she gets home and spends the rest of the night trying out chords to keep herself from blushing whenever she looks at the words.

 

 

Moca keeps it up all month. Ran’s weird, she says. Ran wants to be blown away and abducted by aliens and kidnapped and all manner of other terrible things that means they have to hold hands or, just maybe, the world will end.

Ran thinks maybe she is a bit weird because she keeps going along with it.

She doesn’t show anyone the song even when she’s finished, in case they work it out.

 

 

It’s another Saturday evening and the sunset is making Ran _feel_ things. They’re walking home together in comfortable silence, both worn out from a long practice. They cross the overpass, smile at the elderly lady on the bicycle and nothing happens, not even when Ran takes her hands out of her pockets and _waits_ to be called weird.

“It’s, uh…”

She clears her throat and glances at her friend who’s wearing her usual strange smile

 “It’s windy today,” she tries.

“Mm, yup.”

The corner they say goodbye at it coming up and Ran can’t really understand why it’s her that stops walking and points upwards, squinting at the sky.

“Moca,” she says. “Is that…”

“Hmm.”

Moca stops next to her, looks upwards, and Ran’s heart is beating so fast she almost doesn’t hear the reply.

“An airplane. I wonder where they’re going?”

It’s probably the sunset but Ran’s stomach sinks in disappointment. She wrestles with the discomfort of it, of the tightness in her chest and the way her hand just feels cold hanging there between them all on its own until really she knows she’s being weird and _stupid_ but-

“Huh?”

She doesn’t think about doing it. She just reaches out and grabs Moca’s hand. A little too tight, a little too sudden, and she looks at the floor with her cheeks on fire. When Moca speaks her tone is light and amused.

“Are you trying to stop me from being kidnapped?” she asks.

“N-no!” Ran jolts, steps back, yanks her hand away. “Sorry, I-“

“Just kidding.”

Moca’s better at holding hands. She fits their fingers together just right, stands just close enough that their shoulders brush as she starts them walking again. It takes Ran a few steps before she laughs quietly.

“You’re so weird, Moca.”

“Yup,” she says and gives Ran’s hand a squeeze. “Isn’t that why you love me?”

Ran thinks it probably is.

**Author's Note:**

> Apology fic for Zeke. Sorry for dragging you into this, man. We're In Too Deep.


End file.
